King Takes Queen: The Abduction of Anne Boleyn
by The Devil's Burning Rose
Summary: Anne Boleyn fears darkness. And now she's trapped there. Kidnapped and dragged down into the Underworld, she pines for the life she once knew and loved. Will she ever since her beloved siblings, Mary and George again? Or will destiny have something else in store for her?


**King Takes Queen: The Abduction of Anne Boleyn**

**Hello everyone! This is my latest Tudor story and this one is based on the Roman myth of Demeter and her daughter Persephone. If you're not familiar with it, check it out online. Anyway, this is my version of the myth but I will change around. I've changed the story into a long one-shot. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing in this story. At all.**

In the year 1533, there lived three siblings. Mary, George and Anne Boleyn. Each very close to one another and each more beautiful than the next.

Mary, the eldest Boleyn was a striking young lady with long wavy brown hair and gentle brown eyes. She always had a cheeky smile for everybody- especially for her lover William Stafford.

George Boleyn, the only boy was a dark and handsome young man. With brown hair and gentle kind eyes, George caught the eye of nearly all of the women in England. And he had met a lady named Jane Seymour and they were planning to marry in a few months' time.

But the youngest daughter, Anne, was by far, the most beautiful. She had long tumbling black hair and eyes as blue as glittering sapphires. Her smile showed off her rose-red lips and the sun reflected her porcelain white skin. Despite her beauty, Anne was very gracious and many men wanted to marry her.

None of the Boleyn siblings expected anybody to kidnap them for marriage.

And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

Anne had been wandering through the fields near Hever Castle with Jane Seymour and her cousin, Katherine Howard. They were laughing and joking as they walked through the flowers.

'Have you ever heard of the legend of the Underworld?' asked Katherine. 'No, tell us Katherine. What is this legend?' Jane answered. 'They say that there's a kingdom underneath our feet and it is ruled by Henry Tudor. His heart is as cold as ice. He loves no one but himself.' she told them. Anne and Jane just laughed. 'That's a good story Kitty. That will be a story to tell your children when you're older.' said Anne.

The three women split up then to read their books. Anne moved to a little meadow near a lake. She settled herself down and began to read.

Suddenly, while Anne wasn't looking, the goddess Venus from her kingdom in the clouds, shot one of her arrows of love down to Earth. It narrowly missed Anne and sank down into the ground. Somebody let out a roar down in the ground.

Anne looked up from her book. 'I could have sworn I heard someone.' she thought. But she couldn't see anybody except Jane and Katherine underneath some trees. 'Must have imagined it.' she decided. She was just about to return to her book, when she noticed something nearby.

It was a rose.

A single red rose, standing out among all of the wild flowers. It looked so beautiful, so serene. Anne was almost hypnotized by its beauty. 'This will be something for my bedchamber.' she thought.

But as Anne bent down to pick up the rose…

A black horse jumped out from under the ground. Anne jumped back in fright. A man was on the horse. And his icy blue eyes were fixed on Anne.

Anne shrieked and ran for her life. Jane and Katherine looked up and saw their friend being chased by the stranger. 'Anne!' called Jane. 'It's him!' whispered Katherine. Anne rushed towards her friends in a fleet of panic. 'Hurry Anne!' shrieked Katherine.

Anne fled, fear giving her great speed. But in her desperation to make it to her friends, she tripped. Stumbling, she tried to keep running. But it was too late.

Anne screamed as strong hands grabbed her waist, pulling her onto the horse. 'No! Stop! Let me go, you monster!' she shrieked, struggling in the man's arms. 'Let her go!' screamed Jane, pulling at the man's arms. But he just smirked and with a swipe of his arm, he knocked Jane to the ground. 'Jane!' cried Anne, kicking her legs, pulling at the arms of the man.

'Leave her alone you monster!' yelled Katherine, jumping on top of the man, trying her hardest to get him to release her cousin. But with a roar, the man threw Katherine to the ground. Katherine toppled beside Jane, rubbing her head. Tightening his grip on the screaming Anne, the man hurled his horse back down into the ground. Jane quickly got up and managed to grab Anne's hand, pulling her desperately. 'Let go of her!' she yelled. 'Help me Jane.' pleaded Anne, hanging on tight. But her kidnapper was too quick. In one swift move, he wretched Anne's hand from Jane's grasp and hurled his horse down into the ground, the crack closing behind him. Anne let out a final piercing scream before she vanished under the ground.

All that was left was a blue hair ribbon that fluttered sadly to the ground.

'Anne!' screamed Jane, falling to her knees, scrabbling at the ground. Katherine, sat up, shaking with sobs. 'Jane… it was him! It was him!' she cried. Jane's fingers brushed against the grass. 'Anne…' she whispered. Katherine grabbed at her arm. 'Come on. We need to get help. We have to go back to the castle.' She said. 'Mary and George will be devastated.' Jane wept.

The two girls kicked their high heeled shoes off, marking the spot where the ground opened. 'Let's hurry.' said Jane, grabbing the ribbon. They broke into a run, tearing through the trees, back towards Hever Castle, trampling flowers underneath their bare feet.

'Mary! George!' called Katherine as they came closer. Mary was outside, reading a book when she heard them. George came outside and saw his betrothed and cousin running towards them. But where was his sister? Where was Anne?

'Kitty, Jane what's the matter? And where's Anne?' asked Mary, steadying the panting women. Jane looked up at the two Boleyn siblings, tears pouring down her cheeks. 'Please, you tell them Kitty.' she whispered. Katherine looked at the two siblings and whispered 'It was him… Henry Tudor…' With that, she started to wail. 'He was here…he came out of the Underworld….and he kidnapped Anne!'

* * *

'No, no, no! Please let me go!' cried Anne, pulling at the man's arms. 'Never.' he growled, tightening his grip on her. Fear overcoming her, Anne slipped into unconsciousness, slumping in the man's arms. He looked at her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. 'You great beauty. At long last you are mine.' he whispered.

At last, the chariot stopped. The man gently lifted Anne up into his arms and climbed out. The people of the Underworld rushed over to greet him. 'Your Majesty.' they whispered, bowing. He nodded to them, and then, carried Anne to his bedchambers.

The king laid Anne on the four poster bed, brushing her hair gently. 'Do not be frightened, dear beauty. You are to be a queen and hopefully, you and I will be happy together.' he whispered, before he left Anne in her slumber.

_Hever Castle..._

Mary, George, Jane and Katherine sat in Mary's chamber in silence. Nobody could believe what had happened to Anne. Henry Tudor, king of the Underworld had kidnapped Anne and taken her to his kingdom, where no one could escape. As far as they knew.

But the question on everybody's mind was: why?

'Our poor Anne... all alone in the dark, cruel Underworld.' whispered Mary. 'God only knows what he's doing to her.' added George. 'There has to be some way we can get her back.' said Katherine. 'Maybe if we offered him fine jewels?' suggested Jane.

'That could work. Anybody would die for fine jewels.' said George. 'I'll speak to a jeweller in the morning.' assured Mary. 'Hang in there Anne. We'll get you out of there.' murmured Jane.

* * *

_The Underworld..._

_'It's just a dream... just a dream...' _Anne assured herself in her head. _'When I open my eyes, I will be in my own bed and Mary and George will be there.' _Slowly Anne opened her eyes.

It wasn't a dream.

She looked around the large unfamiliar room, draped with fine tapestry and paintings. 'Where am I?' she whispered.

'You are with me now, Anne Boleyn.' said a voice.

Anne froze as her kidnapper emerged from the darkness. 'Who are you? Why have you brought me here?' she asked nervously. 'I am Henry Tudor, the King of the Underworld. I have brought you here to be my queen.' he said.

'No! I don't want to be here. Let me go!' cried Anne. Henry sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from Anne's face. Anne angrily turned away.

'Anne, this is a difficult situation for the both of us. Your beauty and my love for you... these are new feelings.' he said. Anne glared at him angrily. 'How dare you talk to me about my beauty and your 'love'! You live under the ground! How can you be in love with me? You have never even seen me until today!' she said.

Henry just smirked. 'That's where you're wrong Anne. I have often watched over you. Reflected on you. Pined for you. Come and look.' he said. He took her hand and led a struggling Anne to an underwater lake.

Looking down Anne saw... herself.

She saw herself running through the trees with Mary and George, laughing with Jane and dancing with Katherine. She could barely believe it. 'The goddess of love shot me with her arrow. You have stolen my heart Anne Boleyn and I have brought you here so I can marry you.' Henry told her.

'I would rather die! You have stolen me from my family! I hate you!' she cried, and she fled from him in tears.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Jane Seymour stood firm as she made her way to the home of Charles Brandon. Katherine told her that Brandon was a close friend of Henry Tudor and Jane hoped that he would be able to help her in her hopes to free Anne from the Underworld.

Clutching her box of the finest jewels Mary had found, Jane approached Charles Brandon who was outside playing with his son.

'My lord, I request your assistance.' she told him. 'Ah, Lady Jane Seymour, how can I assist you?' asked Charles. 'I ask you to give you these jewels to Henry Tudor of the Underworld. Tell him that in exchange for the release of Anne Boleyn, he may have the jewels.' she told him.

'I will go right away Lady Jane. You may wait in my home until I return.' said Charles. Jane headed inside with Charles's son and Charles used a black crystal hanging around his neck to enter the Underworld.

'Your Majesty.' he said, bowing in front of the King. Henry was sitting on his throne, musing about how he would win Anne over when his friend arrived. 'Charles, it is wonderful to see you!' he smiled. 'Your Majesty, I come with an offer from the Lady Jane Seymour.' said Charles.

'I'm listening.' said Henry. 'The Lady Jane Seymour has said that in exchange for the release of Anne Boleyn, you may have these fine jewels.' Charles told him, opening the box, revealing the rubies and sapphires and emeralds. The jewels were very beautiful and fine... but Henry was not swayed by their value.

'Tell Lady Jane that jewels cannot buy love. I will not accept them. Take them away.' he said. Nodding, Charles closed the box and returned to above the ground.

Henry rose from his throne and went to find Anne. She had hiding away from him for the last few days. He found her by the lake, washing her hair. Henry hid in the shadows for a moment watching her. 'So beautiful.' he whispered.

* * *

Jane walked back to Hever Castle, box in her hand, tears in her eyes. George saw his betrothed coming towards him. He saw the look on her face. And he knew that their plan had failed.

'I'm sorry George.' whispered Jane. George held her tight as she started to cry. 'It's not your fault Jane. You did try. All we can do now is hope that Henry will release Anne soon.' he said.

* * *

Anne brushed out her hair, staring into the water. She was starting to get used to the Underworld. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had met a few lovely people and had two loyal servants, Nan Saville and Madge Shelton whom she treated as sisters. But she still missed her family.

She saw Henry's reflection behind her. Anne looked at him for a moment. He was very handsome, she had to admit. His blue eyes were no longer icy but warm and gentle. Henry's reflection smiled at her and Anne found herself smiling back.

_'Hold on... I feel different now when I look at him. I don't feel afraid anymore. He took me away from my family so cruelly... yet why is my heart beating faster as I look at him? Could I... could I be falling in love with him?' _she thought.

'My lady.' said Henry, causing Anne to turn to him. 'You... you look different now Henry.' she said softly.

'That's because I feel different.' he told her. 'So do I. But... I don't know how.' she answered.

Henry took her hand and helped her up to her feet. 'I think it's because that you're happy here.' he said.

And with that, he kissed her lips, softly, passionately. Anne sighed and gave in to his advances.

* * *

As the days went by, the more time Anne spent with Henry, the happier she became. She still missed her family though and would love to see them once more.

One day, as she dressed herself in a long flowing red dress, Henry entered her room. She smiled and kissed him tenderly, but he could see sadness in her eyes.

'What is it Anne? Is being my queen upsetting to you?' he asked. Anne shook her head slowly. 'No, of course not. I just miss my siblings.' she explained.

Henry considered her words for a moment. 'Anne, if seeing your family will make you happy again, then I will let you go to see your family.' he told her. Anne couldn't believe his words. 'Are you being serious?' she asked.

'I am. I will make you a deal Anne. There are seven days in one week. For three days of a week, you may be with your family. For the other four days, you will be with me in the Underworld. Will you accept this deal?' he asked her. Anne nodded. 'Henry Tudor, I accept this deal.' she said firmly.

'Then you may go and stay with your family at once.' he said. 'Thank you Henry. I promise I will return.' she said kissing him gently.

* * *

Anne rode Henry's horse up from the ground and up into bright sunshine. She smiled as the warm sunbeams shone on her face. Tying the horse to a nearby tree, Anne rushed off towards her home.

Mary Boleyn was outside Hever Castle, trying to read but her mind kept wandering to her sister and fearing that Henry Tudor was torturing her. She kept picturing Anne all alone in a cold cell, crying and bleeding.

'Mary!' called a voice.

Mary looked up and saw a figure rushing toward her. A very familiar figure. At first, Mary couldn't believe her eyes. But as the figure came closer, Mary saw it was really her.

'Anne!'

Anne flew into her sister's arms, the two of them crying in happiness. Mary looked at her sister for a long moment. She was expecting a pale and sickly looking girl, but here stood a beautiful, smiling young woman, more beautiful than Mary had ever seen her.

'My dear sister, are you alright? Did he hurt you?' Mary asked her. 'I'm more than alright Mary. Honestly, Henry didn't hurt me at all. He was different, very gentle to me.' Anne said softly.

Mary stared at Anne. 'Did he actually treat you well? And why did he take you?' she asked. 'To be his Queen.' Anne explained.

The Boleyn sisters made their way back to Hever Castle. Anne explained to Mary how the goddess of love had shot an arrow at Henry, causing him to fall in love with Anne. At first, she had been really scared but now she found that she liked the Underworld... and had fallen in love with Henry.

'Will you have to go back to the Underworld?' asked Mary. 'Henry made a deal with me.' Anne explained. 'For three days of a week, I may be with you and George and our friends. For the other four days, I stay with Henry in the Underworld.'

Mary listened to Anne's words very carefully. She had to admit, Henry had made a fair deal. Anne would be with them for three days a week. And Anne seemed to really love the King of the Underworld.

'As long as Henry makes you happy, dearest Anne, then I am happy for you.' Mary said softly, staring into her sister's eyes. Anne smiled and hugged Mary happily, before they rushed into the castle.

* * *

Never in the Boleyn family had there been so much delight and happiness at Anne's return. George had hugged his sister so tightly, he had almost strangled her. Jane and Katherine had wept joyfully as they hugged their dear friend.

It was only later did Mary reveal the deal. Although George was a little sad of not having Anne back forever, he was relieved to still be able to see her at least every so often. 'Don't worry brother; the last thing I will do is miss your wedding!' Anne joked.

After three days with her family, Anne returned to Henry in the Underworld, where he greeted her with a deep, passionate kiss, before carrying her to their bedchamber.

* * *

And that was how it remained. For three days, Anne laughed and had fun with her family and for four days, she danced with her husband in the Underworld. Many years later, one by one, her family joined Anne and Henry in the Underworld and there they remain to this day, all of them laughing and dancing once more.

**The End.**

**Hope that all you Tudor fans enjoyed this little story. Please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
